Christmas Shopping
by Gothgirlreid
Summary: "Maybe shopping with Emily wasn't such a bad idea after all." Written for Fanatical Writer in the Christmas Exchange challenge. Merry Christmas!


**Hey everyone! I haven't uploaded anything for a while, so don't judge too harshly!  
**Written for the Christmas Exchange challenge for Fanatical Writer. Merry Christmas! :)

"Come on, Reid, please? It'll only take an hour or two!"

Reid sighed and looked at Emily, who was sitting at her desk, staring pleadingly at him. "What's the big deal anyway? It's just a box of twentyfive chocolates to count the days until Christmas, which would be pretty pointless now, since Christmas is in two days. _And_ they're for children" he added.

Emily looked blankly at Reid, as if he'd just grown another head, and then turned to JJ, who was perched on the edge of her desk. "Do you believe this? Reid doesn't understand why I want an advent calander!"

JJ shook her head before turning to Reid, an amused look on her face. "Spence, Emily _always _gets an advent calander, it's a tradition."

Reid looked at JJ despairingly, "But why do _I_ have to be the one to go with her to buy one?"

"Because, Pretty Boy," replied Morgan as he waltzed into the bullpen with Garcia "you're the only one who hasn't finished his christmas shopping yet, so you have to go to the mall anyway."

"Aww, don't look so upset, pumpkin, it won't be that bad." Said Garcia, patting Reid on the head. "Besides, Emily can help you with your last few gifts; you know how good she is at presents."

"But I don't need any help!" Reid practically wailed at the assembled agents.

"Reid?" Called Hotch from his position next to Rossi on the next level.

"Yeah, Hotch?" asked Reid hopefully.

"Go to the mall with Prentiss."

Reid scowled.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_4 hours later..._

"Emily, couldn't you at least wait till you get _home_ to eat all the chocolate?"

Emily looked at Reid witheringly; "Of course I _could_, but I don't want to."

Reid shook his head, trying to juggle the four large bags and two boxes he had bought, which contained most of the team's presents; he was trying to figure out a way to try and get Emily something without her noticing, when he heard her gasp.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to figure out what she had spotted which was making her eyes twinkle with happiness.

"Oh it's just...never mind, it's stupid." She said wistfully, turning away quickly.

"No, tell me. I promise not to laugh."

Emily hesitated for a moment, before turning back to him, and shyly pointing to Santa's Grotto, which had been constructed in the main open area in the mall. "I...I wanted to get a picture..." she mumbled, looking very embarassed at haveing revealed this, but determined to explain herself. "It's just...we were always moving when I was young and we were never anywhere at Christmas together, so I never...got a picture with Santa..." she finished, blushing.

Reid stood for a moment, trying to figure out if she was joking or not. Just as Emily was about to tell him to foget it and just head to the parking lot, he grinned, grabbed her hand, and dragged her over to the Grotto. "Reid, what are yo-"

"I'm taking you to get a picture with Santa" replied Reid, shooting her a mischevious smile.

Emily laughed as Reid managed to wrangle them a spot near the front of the line without anyone noticing, and pulled him into the Grotto when it was her turn, so that he had no time to argue.

"Hohoho, Merr- Hey, where's the next kid?" Santa asked, looking at the two agents confusedly.

"Erm..she's right here..." said Reid, pointing to Emily, who was stood looking around the Grotto with wonder, not listening to their conversation. When Santa raised an eyebrow, Reid sidled over to him and whispered "She'd never had the chance to get a picture with Santa before. I thought she might like it."

Santa smiled, and motioned for him to get her attention.

"Emily?" Reid called, getting Prentiss to look at him. "Ready for your picture with Santa?" he asked playfully. She nodded, grinning at him, and sat on Santa's lap.

"Well hello, Emily. What can I get you for Christmas?" Santa asked, his eyes shining with laughter. Emily looked at Reid, before whispering something in Santa's ear. "Hohoho, I'll see what I can do about that," he said, winking. "Now, just smile at the camera over there."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Thanks for taking me to the mall, Reid. I really appreciate it" said Emily, as Reid's car pulled up in front of her house.

"It's not a problem. Did you enjoy meeting Santa?" he asked.

Emily laughed, he eyes shining "Yeah, it was great."

"What did you ask him for?"

Emily looked at Reid slyly. "Now, that's a secret, Spencer. If I tell you, I won't get it!" Reid grinned at how happy Emily looked, before getting out of the car to help her with her bags.

"Hey, d'you wanna come in for a cup of cocoa?" she asked, seeing Reid shiver in the snow.

"Sure" he replied, locking the car door and following her inside.

"Just put the bags anywhere" Emily said, dropping her own just inside the door and taking off her scarf. "I'll go turn the kettle on."

Reid carefully placed the rest of Emily's bags on the floor, and waited until she had went into the kitchen before quietly slipping back out to the car, and opening the trunk. After removing a small package, he quickly re-entered the house, just as Emily left the kitcken with two giant mugs of cocoa. "Reid, what were you doing outside?" she asked, as Reid hastily slipped the package into his pocket. "Oh, I wasn't sure if I'd locked the car, so I thought I'd better go check," he lied smoothly, removing his scarf and coat and following Emily into the living room.

As he sat down, Emily turned on the CD player, and Kelly Clarkson singing _My Grown Up Christmas List _started to play out of the speakers. When Reid raised an eyebrow, Emily blushed and mumbled "What? I like Kelly Clarkson, and it's a christmas song, so sue me." Reid laughed at her expression, so she stuck her tounge out at him.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, until suddenly Emily stood up and left the room. Reid was about to call after her when she walked back in, holding a small rectangular package, whci she handed to him. "I know it's not Christmas yet, and this isn't your real present, but I thought ou'd like it now," she said in response to the quizzical look on his face. Spencer slowly removed the wrapping paper, revealing a picture of the whole team on a rare day off from work; they'd had a barbeque at Rossi's, and everyone looked so happy that it made Reid smile with memories. "Thank you, Emily" he said quietly, smiling at her. "I, erm.. I've got something for you too. I'll give you your real present tomorrow, when it's wrapped" he said, handing her the package he'd taken from the car.

Prentiss carefully removed a small box from the package, and took off the lid. When she saw hat was inside, she let out a loud laugh; Reid had had her picture with Santa made into a tree topper, with the picture on the front of an angel's dress. She sprange up and placed it delicatley on top of the tree. "Thanks, Reid. I love it." She said, standing back next to Reid and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and threading her fingers into his, which made him blush. "N-no problem."

"Want some more cocoa?" Emily asked, breaking the silence between them.

Reid looked at her and smiled. "Sure. I'd love some," he said, letting her pull him into the kitchen.

Maybe shopping with Emily wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**So? What did you think? Let me know! :)**


End file.
